A New Life
by Shadowhunter0401
Summary: Our protagonist,Ryou, is walking home after getting a horrible report card. He is bored and wants excitement in his life. Then, the summon gate appears in front of him. He shakes with happiness and decides to jump into the world of Grand Gaia. Hardships, struggles, comedy, and maybe even a little romance will happen in the new life of our protagonist.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfic so feedback is appreciated. I am honored to be here with all of my favorite authors. Once again, feedback is appreciated. I will welcome it with open arms. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Summoning

"AH JEEZ!" I looked at my report card in despair.

"My mom's gonna kill me." I was walking home in a depressed manner, with my head hanging. I looked at my report card again, where the highest grade I got was a C+. I knew that I would really get it if my mom found out. I looked at the sky. It was sunset but still light out.

"I don't wanna go home yet!" I looked around, trying to find my favorite spot to sit in around this time. At last I found it, a patch of grass near the riverside. I sat on the patch grass. Then, I took a long hard look at the scenery in front of me. On the other side of the river was a road where people were walking, talking, laughing, and…. what is that, hugging? Pretty sure it doesn't involve that much hand movement. Anyways, looking past the people, rows of building were lined up behind the road across the riverside. Couple of skyscrapers as far as the eye can see.

"Wonder how it feels to be so high up?" I said, as I fell down, feeling the comfort of freshly cut grass beneath me. Some trees were lined up by the roads people were walking on, along with some bird chirps. I bent my head backwards and saw the exact same scenery as what was in front of me. After I had enough, I sat up and looked at my reflection in the water.

My long brown hair was pushed against the wind while the last of the remaining sun shone on my green eyes.

"Kinda look like emeralds." I muttered as I looked at my eyes in the water. I was a little bit shorter than most people my age (which is, by the way, 16 years old) and I wasn't very muscular, but I was strong enough to fight against other, more beefy people. I stared at my face. On my right cheek was a bandage and on my left cheek was a small bruise. Though I didn't get bullied for my height, I did like getting in fights. After all, fighting was the only thing I was good at. I smirked as I looked at my injuries, or as I like to call them: battle wounds.

I looked at my clothes. I was wearing a white T-shirt with a black zip-up sweater that has the collar pooped up around my neck. I wore blue jeans (obviously the best color!) with little rips and dirt stains on them. I had a black necklace with a brown wooden turtle hanging from it. I looked at it sentimentally, then snapped back to reality. I peeked at the inside of my sweater pocket. I had both of my tonfa (see end of page) locked away in my pockets. I smiled as I saw them, then turned to what was in front of me.

"Life is so boring. I want some action, some adventure, some pretty girl to always be with me and…" I stopped there because anymore would be dangerous.

"I wish my life would have something that would always entertain me." I mean, sure fights were fun, but that got boring after no one started to challenge me. Everyone knew, that if you got me into a fight, I would absolutely go beast mo-

Suddenly, without any kind of warning, a gate appeared right in front of me. When it appeared, what sounded like a little explosion went off and sent me back a few feet. Of course with my awesome skillz (with a z!) I got out without a scratch by doing a back roll then a flip on my feet.

"I am such a show off!" I remarked all smart-alecky like. I looked back at the gate. It was purple, and I MEAN purple. It looked eerie, kinda like the gates to he- oops, censors. Anyways, after staring at it for a couple seconds, I heard a voice call out to me. It called my name.

"COME AND FIND ADVENTURE AND EXCITEMENT" said the voice. It was a man's voice. It was so loud and painful to my eardrums. Kind of like going to a rock concert, sitting in the front row, and then getting out and you think you are deaf because the concert was so loud.

I backed away. Then I thought for a second. A smirk slowly appeared on my face. Anything is better than going home just to get slapped for being an idiot by my mom and getting chewed out by my dad for getting in another fight. Plus, he said adventure and excitement. Finally, I took a step forward

Suddenly, a great force pulled me into the purple gate.

"HOLY SH-! "

And then there was darkness.

**Author's Note**

**A tonfa is a wooden stick that has a handle that is attached to the bottom of the stick, but not all the way at the bottom. I decided to use tonfa after one of my favorite characters, Hibari Kyoya from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**What do you guys think so far? This series is new and my first, so I might end up uploading it for fun. Expect to see more! **

1


	2. Chapter 2: Excitement

** Second Chapter coming to all of you! I made it pretty long compared to the first chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Excitement

Peace, harmony. I feel like a Buddhist monk who has just reached nirvana. Though, I always thought that the scenery would be white. Why is it black? Oh duh! My eyes are closed. I slowly opened my eyes. It felt like I was flying. I looked down. My eyes widened as I saw what was before me. The ground was coming faster. I was falling!

"WHAT THE HE-!" was all I could manage to get out before I blanked out again.

"Hey…wake up!" said a voice. It sounded calm, soothing. Almost as if I was being comforted by an angel, a goddess.

"Hey….wake up!" It sounded a little harsher this time. Though, it was still a beautiful voice.

"HEY YOU STUPID SHORTY! WAKE UP!" I snapped. I sat straight up, punching whatever was in front of me. I made contact. Whatever it was must've flown a couple feet back. It was their fault, they called me a shorty. And no one…..calls….me…..shorty.

"Hey! That hurt you brat!" said the voice irritatingly. I finally looked at the person who was talking to me. It was a girl. A very beautiful girl. She actually looked like a goddess. She was taller than me. Probably around 5'5". She had light blue hair, with streaks of purple in it. She had two green flowers on each side of her head. Her eyes were a dark blue, like the deep sea. She was wearing a multicolored dress that kind looked like the crazy stuff Lady Gaga wears. She had two rings on her wrist. I looked at her face. It was puffed up and red with anger.

"Uh oh." I whispered to myself.

In an instant, she closed the distance between us. It was so fast that I couldn't even react. Then, she let me have it.

"You ungrateful little brat! How could you punch me, a girl as beautiful as myself, all across the meadow. I mean seriously! If you saw a beautiful goddess such as myself you would want to hug her and tell her how good she looks and- why are you making that face?" said the "goddess."

Right now I was making the face of someone who had just solved a math problem they didn't get by themselves. I couldn't believe what was before me. A clear blue sky, crisp green meadows as far as the eye can see, open space everywhere, no buildings, and…monsters! Monsters everywhere! They looked harmless though but MONSTERS! My face soon turned into a face of innocence and wonder.

"Hey, I said why are you making that-"said the goddess before she was interrupted. Unable to contain my energy anymore, I exploded. I was like a cheetah hyped up on some kind of wonder drug. Ran around everywhere, touched a few of the small monsters, some of them even came up to me and sort of nuzzled up against me. Just like a cat! I laid down on the grass and calmed down. A shadow appeared above me though. I looked and it was the goddess, and she did NOT look happy.

"Uh, hi." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

After another lecture, she made me sit criss-cross applesauce and listen to her lecture. And as I was listening to it, my eyes still sparkled with wonder and awe. Her name was Tilith. And she was an actual goddess sent by this guy name Lucius. I was in the world of Grand Gaia. And long story short, I was summoned to this world to help defeat the four fallen gods and save the world from destruction. By the way, I was in some place called the Adventurer's Prairie in Mistral.

"There," said Tilith, "that should be enough info for now. Now what is your nam-!" I couldn't hold it in anymore. I straight up ran to her and hugged her with all my might.

"Thank you, thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said as I was still processing her story. Now, I would never be bored ever again. I smiled and looked up at Tilith.

"Thank you." I said again, making a soft, soothing face.

"T-Thank you for w-what. W-What are you t-talking about. And s-stop hugging m-me!" she blushed really hard, all the way up to her ears. I smirked, she looked cute. Anyways, I stopped hugging her then asked my questions.

"So Tilith, how do I 'summon' people?" I asked her with a questioned look in my eyes.

"Well, first, close your eyes." Tilith said. I did as she instructed.

"Now what." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Then," she said, "Imagine a great power filling up your mind." I tried not to let my 16 year old desires cloud my mind as best I could. Something clicked. I felt a great power coming from my body and my mind.

"Good," Tilith said calmly, "now, imagine someone forming in your mind, and let your power out." Imagine someone. Easier said than done. What to imagine. A boy, a girl, a giant, a baby, a small lizard, a clown a-

"You're losing it, stop!"said Tilith. I breathed. The power was gone. I failed.

"Geez, why did Lord Lucius pick you? You can't even do a summoning right." Tilith sighed. I felt horrible. Then, I felt a presence. Tilith had a worried face. I looked behind me. Standing there was a large version of the red monsters I saw, which were called Burnys. It had a crown on its head. It opened up its mouth, as if to swallow me. Normally, with my awesome reflexes, I would be able to dodge it. But the sight of made me too scared to move. I closed my eyes.

I waited for something to happen, but nothing did. I opened my eyes, and saw the beast split in half, with a young woman standing behind it. One world to describe her, was blue. You could say she was "bluetiful." Ahahaha. That was a horrible joke, I'm sorry. Anyways, she had blue armor, light blue hair, a blue rose in her hair, and one blue rose on her sword. Her hair was flowing because of the wind. She looked back at me.

"Are you alright, my master?" said the woman. I managed a nod, then she smiled at me. What a cool beauty! Then, Tilith's voice came.

"How did you manage to summon Selena, one of the Six Heroes!? Maybe you are a great summoner." Tilith said in amazement.

Wow, a hero huh. That's AMAZING!

"My name is Selena, master." said Selena.

"Nice to meet you Selena. This is Tilith" I introduced Tilith. They both did a little wave at each other.

"What is your name, master?" asked Selena.

"Come to think of it, you never said your name did you?" said Tilith. Thanks for noticing that right now, you ditzy goddess.

I walked over until I was directly in front of the sun, so I could look all cool like. I looked straight at them. My head hurt for some reason, but I ignored it.

"My name is….I don't remember!" I said trying to act cute and while doing a little knock on my head.

Both Selena and Tilith collapsed from astonishment. But they quickly got back up and shot me an angry look. After 2 hits to the head, which now hurts even more, I quickly complied with their request

"Ryou, my name is Ryou."

**Author's Note:**

** Second chapter for all you guys and girls out there. What do you guys think? Got some good views on the last chapter so here is the second one for all of you! Next chapter to come out next week while I'm on BREAK! See you guys till then!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Battle

**Third chapter is up my friends! Hope you guys are having an amazing week! Now then, let's get to it!**

Chapter 3: First Battle

"So what was that huge monster that Selena sliced in half?" I asked as my curiosity was peaked. Of course I wanted to fight her really badly, because of my fighter's instinct, but I sucked it up and just waited.

"That being there was a King Burny," Tilith said going into her know-it-all mode, "They're usually very peaceful creatures, but it seems like something has riled them up, probably you falling from the sky."

That's true. But there were two things that I really wanted to ask.

"First, Selena, how come you were able to tear that huge creature in half with one hit, and second," I said while letting some of my bloodlust out, "how strong are you?"

"Well, King Burny is a fire type, and I am a water type. Since water is very effective against fire, it barely took anything to kill him. And second," Selena said while her face went into evil smile mode, "I AM one of the Six Heroes, so no offense, but a Summoner from who knows where could not possibly defeat me, master."

My blood boiled. It looks like it's time for her to learn who her master is. I took my tonfa out of my inner coat pockets and took my stance. Tilith looked surprised that I had a weapon, and it that was blunt instead of sharp. Selena scoffed at my weapon choice.

"That weapon looks so stupid. It's not even sharp! What could that wooden stick do against a sword?" Selena said haughtily as she readied her sword.

Oh just you wait, little girl. I'll show you just how damn good tonfas are. She initiated the first move. So fast! She closed the distance in an instant. I saw right through it, and barely dodged it. I put some distance between us. I looked at the cut. A little blood came out but it was nothing serious. I looked back and Selena stared at me in disbelief.

"Hmph. A little bit more and you would have been cut in two. Would you like to give up now, boy?" Selena said as she flashed me a little grin.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I said while smirking at her, "In my world, I have a certain nickname I was given."

"What are you talking about right no-"That was all Selena could say. I instantly closed the distance between us, and it was faster than Selena could see. She put up a blocking stance. Naive! I tapped the inside of her right arm, a little bit away from the crease above the elbow. Then I appeared behind her, facing away from her while both tonfas were held up in front of my body facing opposite each other. Selena looked back at me. Then, she broke out laughing.

"Hah! You wasted that perfectly good attack for nothing-"Selena said, her right arm dropped, as if it was lifeless. Tilith sat there, amazed, and her eyes looked lifeless like she just had seen a ghost or something. I could see three blue streaks appear mid-air on the side of her head like she was amazed, confused, and scared at the same time. If I had my phone I would totally take a pic and put that as my background.

"You! What have you done?!" she asked clearly surprised and confused at what just happened.

"The Black Demon, 'Paralyzing Shadow'." I said as I got up and walked over to Selena, who sat on the ground because of fatigue.

"What?" Selena questioned as I picked up her right arm.

"That was my nickname. I got it from the fact that I use pressure points to temporarily "paralyze" my opponents. Also, I am pretty confident in my speed which is where 'shadow' comes from. I sneak right up to people before they notice." I hit the same place I struck her with the tonfa. Sure enough her arm began moving once again.

"I see, pressure points huh." Selena got up and showed me a pure, refreshing smile, and then it retreated into a frown as if she realized she was smiling.

"I-I will admit defeat this time. But I won't go so easy next time!" she said as she looked away and slightly blushed.

"Heh, no problem. Though next time, don't go easy on me. You're really strong! It's the first time I have ever been in such an exciting fight!" I said as I showed off a big smile. Selena blushed really hard when I said that. She picked up her fist and slammed it into the top of my head.

"Wh-what are you saying you idiot!" Selena said as she blushed a lot more. She walked away with her hands covering her face. What did I do to get hit on the head like that? I rubbed the place where she hit me. Then I realized that Tilith was still standing there. And she looked mad. She made me sit down seiza* style while listening to her lecture.

"Yeah yeah," I said, "I hear you loud and clea-"In the next moment, I felt dizzy. Then, I dropped. Selena came running over to me and Tilith looked very concerned. The last thing I heard was Selena saying "Don't die, you idiot!"

I blacked out.

**Author's note:**

**Seiza style is where you make your knees touch the ground while resting your butt on your heels. Buddhist monks use it when they meditate.**

**What do you guys think? Sorry about this but I have been intending to show off our MC's power a little bit. See you guys and gals in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Summons Begin

**Hey guys! Sorry about this late update. Last week was a killer for me. Expect another chapter to be coming out on Saturday or Sunday. Just as a little sorry to keep you guys waiting this long! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Summons Begin

I looked at my surroundings. There were a lot of buildings surrounding me. It was a place that I knew all too well. It was the city I lived in. I looked at the sky around me. It was orange, indicating that the sun was setting. I continued walking down the same path after looking at the sky. Then, I saw two figures. One was taller than the other. They were both black, like completely black. I walked towards them and they became clearer. The taller one, a boy, was wearing a black ski mask and a jacket with jeans. He held something in his hand. Something sharp. I then looked at the other figure. It was a girl, she looked younger than me. She had long black hair with hazel eyes. She looked petite, fragile, almost like she would break if I held her. My eyes turned back to the scene. I suddenly realized what was happening and my eyes grew wide. The sharp object the man held in his hand was shoved into the girl's chest. I recognized the girl. She fell down and I ran as fast as I could towards them with tears in my eyes. The man noticed I was running and took a stance, like he was gonna stab me too. I looked at the girl again, she looked so sad. I turned back to the man. He swung the sharp object straight at my chest. Then…..

I woke up with a horrible feeling in my chest. I put my hand over my chest, my heart was still beating with fear even after I woke up.

"Damn, it's been awhile since I've seen that dream." I said as I wiped my eyes. I took a better look at my surroundings. I was in a comfy house. Sort of like the inside of a log cabin. The bed was on the far side away from the door, the side of the bed against the wall. A night stand was near the bed, with a glass of water on top of it.

"Where am I?" I thought out loud. I caught the sight of a person in this room. How did I not notice it sooner? She was at the side of my bed with her arms folded, sleeping. It was Selena.

"Oh right, I'm not in that place anymore." I thought as I patted Selena's head affectionately. Then the door opened. It was Tilith, carrying a bowl of warm soup. Its delicious smell spread throughout the room, making my stomach growl and my mouth drool.

"Ah good, you're awake!" Tilith said with smile. She brought the soup over to me. I started eating it really fast because I was so hungry. It was really hot and I burned my mouth a couple of times, but tasted great.

"What happened?" I asked as I ate some more soup.

"You passed out," Tilith said, "I believe it was because you have not gotten used to this world's atmosphere yet that you fell with a cold." Tilith did a little laugh. She looked at Selena.

"She stayed with you the whole time to make sure you get better."

I smiled at Selena and patted her head again. I looked at Tilith again. She looked tired too. Come to think of it, I do remember gaining consciousness for a little while, and I saw Tilith shaking me back and forth before I passed out again. I smiled. She also did her best.

"Are you feeling better now, Ryou?" Tilith said.

"Yup, I'm just fine. In fact, I'm already healthy." I said while standing up and giving a smile.

"That's good," Tilith laughed, "because there is more to talk about. Make sure you wake Selena up. I'll be waiting for you two outside."

"Okay" I said as she left the room.

I looked at Selena. She was still sleeping despite how active and loud I was. I got real close to her ear and started whispering "Ryou is the greatest master in the world" and she eventually repeated it back to me. I smiled, then I whispered "I'm gonna do my best for Ryou today" and sure enough she repeated it back to me. Then I whispered, "I'm gonna do whatever Ryou wants today", and she started to say it, but woke up with a huge blush on her face. She looked so embarrassed and angry at the same time that her face was indescribable with words. She slapped me, which I expected, then she hugged me, like she was relieved I was alright. I hugged her back, and then she blushed and pushed herself away.

"D-don't get me wrong, I-I did NOT do this f-for your sake, o-okay?" She said covering her face. I smiled and then told her that Tilith wanted to meet us outside. She nodded and we both went outside.

It was a village, with just a couple of houses. There was a river running on the side of the village and some farms were scattered along the houses. There seemed to be some stores that said "Synthesis" and "Spheres". I figured I would find more about those later. I saw Tilith under a tree. She waved at us and asked us to come over.

"Ok then Ryou, it's time to talk about summoning." Tilith said

"Ok, shoot." I said while forming a little gun with my hands.

"Ok, since this is your first time, I'm gonna give you this." She pulled out a golden ticket that said "Summon Ticket." I took it in my hand and Tilith explained.

"This is a summon ticket. It lets you summon other units. There are over hundreds of units out there that are waiting to meet you. The summoning is done randomly. Now, in order to summon a unit, you have to make a summoning door, much like the door you saw when you came here, by focusing your power outside your body and projecting it in the form of a door."

I remembered the door perfectly. How could I forget? I tried doing what Tilith said. I focused all of my power outside of my body while imagining a door. It worked. A gate, much like the one I came through, appeared. I noticed two holes on the side of the gate. One looked like a ticket slot and the other had a circular shape. I inserted the ticket in the ticket slot and it got sucked in. The gate then opened and sucked me in. It was pitch black.

"Oh great, not this again!" I sighed. Then, I noticed a golden door. I was drawn to it. I went up to it and touched it lightly. The door cracked.

"Oh shoot! Did I break it?" I said surprised. The golden door broke down and turned into a red door. I was confused, but I still went up to the red door and touched it. It opened. There was a flash of light that blinded me. I couldn't see anything. The light faded. Then, I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the figure.

"Whoa!" was the only thing I could get out while looking at this scene.

**Author's note:**

**Ooh! I'm getting in the mood of writing these chapters. Even I'm getting excited thinking about what will be next. See you guys on Saturday or Sunday!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**Wassup my peeps. New chapter coming at ya. Again, this is a sorry for not updating a chapter last week. Most likely, I will be updating this every week on the weekends. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: A New Friend

I looked closer at the figure that appeared before me in the darkness. He appeared to be an old man, with gray hair and white streaks in his hair. He wore a silver necklace with a red and yellow vest that was opened, showing his abs. He carried a huge shield in one hand that looked like royalty and it also had a big red gem in the middle. In his other hand, he carried the biggest sword I have ever seen. It was rounded at the top and looked to be double-edged. It had weird writing on the sides of the sword with a yellow gem near the handle. A scar ran across his left eye. When he spoke, his voice boomed across the dark space.

"Hello there, little brat. My name is Darvanshel, a general of the Sama Kingdom. Who might you be?" Darvanshel said. I got a little annoyed at the word _brat _and _little_ but I let it slide this time.

"I am Ryou and I need your help. Grand Gaia is threatened by the Four Fallen Gods and it is up to us to defeat them." I extended my hand to him. "Will you help me in this quest?"

Darvanshel stroked his chin as he thought about what I said. Finally, after a couple of moments, he answered.

"It seems that you need my shield. Very well, I will lend you my help, little brat. For no one will lay a hand on you as long as I am around." He said as he hit his shield and laughed. I smiled at him as he took my hand. This guy seems really interesting. It'll be a lot of fun with him around.

"One more thing," I said, "can I call you Darv? It will be a lot easier than saying Darvanshel. My name is Ryou by the way."

"I do not mind, little brat." He said to me. He still called me a little brat and, even though I hated when people called me that, I thought I would grant him special permission.

Darv and I were then shoved out of the dark space and back in front of Tilith and Selena. Selena and Tilith both took a look at the man that I had summoned. I then went on to introduce them.

"Selena and Tilith, this is Darv. Darv, this is the goddess Tilith and the first unit I summoned, Selena."

Darv did a little bow towards them and they bowed back. I looked puzzled at Darv.

"Hey Darv, why did you give them a bow and not me?" I said

"Because, little brat, they are ladies, and you always show courtesy towards ladies, not little brats like you." Darv said as he smiled

"Oh yeah," I said as a little vain popped out of my head, "well I would never bow to an old fart like you!"

We both looked at each other angrily and stared at each other till there appeared to be a sort of lightning between our eyes. Tilith and Selena laughed.

"It looks like they get along well." said Tilith still laughing.

"Yes, it appears so." said Selena also laughing.

I broke off contact with Darv and looked at this scene. It was an old fart of a man standing next to me with two women at the side laughing at us. I never would have seen this scene if I had stayed in my world. It felt like a new chapter in my life was gonna start. Almost like I had gotten a new life. I chuckled to myself. This is gonna be real fun.

"Ryou, it's getting late. I believe that we should retire into the house and continue our adventure tomorrow." Tilith said.

"Sounds good." I said. Everyone went inside the house. I showed Darv to his room, which was also my room. He was a little worried that he would share a room with a "little brat", but after a tantrum and a couple of fights, we eventually settled down. Darv passed out like a light, and he also snores as loud as huge bear growling. I had the worst time falling asleep, so I decided to go back to the tree where I was earlier today and look at the sky. As I was walking out, I spotted Selena going outside too.

"Going somewhere, little lady." I said

Selena was startled, but calmed down once she saw it was me. "I couldn't sleep, so I just decided to take a walk. You?"

"Same here, mind if I go with you?" I earnestly asked

She blushed slightly "I will permit you to come with me."

She could have just said yes, I swear I don't know what she thinks sometimes.

We started walking around, laughing and having fun. Eventually, we just collapsed on the grass and stared at the sky. After a good few minutes, I got up and turned to Selena. She was sleeping. Her long blue hair glistened off of the moonlight. She looked very pretty. I picked her up princess style and carried her back to the house. I placed her in her bed and said good night, though she probably didn't hear it. I went back to my room. Darv stopped snoring, finally! I got into my bed and slowly closed my eyes. I was a little afraid of having "that" dream again, but I had Tilith, Selena, and Darv with me here now. I am pretty sure that I will be just fine. I will do everything I can to protect them and everyone else, no matter what the cost. I pulled out a locket that I had around my neck. Good thing it was still there. I looked at the picture inside, smiled and cried a little. Exhaustion began showing its effects and I slowly drifted off into sleep, unaware of anything that would happen next on my journey in Grand Gaia.

**Author's Note:**

**What a nice chapter. It hits me right in the feel zone. Well, I will see you guys next weekend and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, sorry for not updating last week. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins

Chapter 6: The Journey Begins

I woke up this morning to see a giant sword jabbed right into the side of my pillow, just inches away from my head. Of course, the sword belonged to Darv.

"My goodness, brats these days just don't know how to wake up." Darv said as he sighed. I have never felt such an odd mix of tiredness, fear, and anger in the morning.

"Ugh," I said as I held my forehead, "what time is it Darv?"

"It's about 5:30 in the morning, perfect time to start the day." Darv said proudly. Oh yeah, he wasn't looking so proud when I threw that pillow right at his face.

"YOU WOKE ME UP AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING FOR THIS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE RYOU" I heard two voices, probably belonging to Selena and Tilith, yell at me as if I caused the problem. Darv grinned at me and gave me a face like "Ooh, you got in trouble." I got back under the covers and tried to ignore him, but he pulled me out immediately.

"HELP! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED BY SOME OLD DUDE!" I said. Darv hit me in the back of the head and I immediately shut up.

"Don't worry," Darv said, "There's a good reason as to why I woke you up this morning. We are going to pull a power out from deep within you and it will fill you up with a sense of great power and fulfillment."

"Uh, I think I need an adult to be with me for this." I said quietly.

"I am an adult!" Darv said as he dragged me outside.

Turns out, Darv was going to help me find out what element I am. Apparently, from the time when a person was born, it was decided what their element would be. He took me out to the tree where Selena and I were last night and gave me instructions.

"Close your eyes, brat." Darv commanded me.

"Why are we doing this so early in the morning?" I said as I rubbed my eyes and tried to cover up a yawn.

"Because, brat, we don't want you going against an enemy you can't win against and kill yourself."

I was surprised and my mouth almost fell open. So he really did care, huh. Oh well, might as well humor him this time.

"Now, after you close your eyes, look deep within your mind, within your soul even. And a color should appear. What color appears should decide what kind of element you have." Darv said

I did as he instructed. I looked deep within myself and tried really hard to spot a color. Then, it suddenly hit me…..Nothing, just pure black. Just as I was about to open my eyes, half of the darkness split into the color yellow. I was instantly forced to open my eyes.

"Well, what did you see?" Darv questioned.

"I saw….darkness for a long time, and then it split into yellow and darkness." I said astonished.

Darv looked surprised, and then he thought about it for a second. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"It seems you are one of few people who can carry two elements. Though, darkness appeared first. So that means your main element is dark."

I looked at my own two hands. Huh, I have two elements. Sweet.

"Now, we will start to work on your Brave Burst." Darv said smiling.

This is gonna be fun.

I got all my stuff packed up and walked out of the house. I took one last look at the house before I was to start my adventure in Grand Gaia.

"Ryou! What's taking so long?" Selena yelled. I hurriedly went to where Selena, Darv, and Tilith were. We all started walking towards our destination, The Cave of Flames. Apparently, our destination was to reach the Tower of Mistral and defeat the guardian that Maxwell had conjured up. We arrived at the foot of the cave. Selena kept us cool with her water element, but Tilith complained that it was too hot and her makeup was running. Then, we encountered a whole squad of hostile goblins and Burnys. Without any hesitation, we rushed to attack.

Selena was the first to attack the goblins. She brushed aside the Burnys with her sword and started taking on the goblins two at a time. She easily defeated them, though. Darv didn't have that much trouble either. He quickly put the goblins and Burnys down with his giant shield and slashed them with his equally giant sword. As for me, no question about it. I put up a pretty good fight, but got overwhelmed if there were more than 3 attacking at a time. Selena used her brave burst to take care of her group. Darv also used his Brave Burst to completely crush them one at a time. Looks like it was my time to shine. I stopped and gathered all my power into my body. Then, I unleashed it.

"Shadow Volt!" I screamed. As soon as I said that, I disappeared and appeared behind my group of enemies. As soon as I put my tonfas into my pocket, they all fell. To the normal eye, it appeared as though I just vanished and they fell. However, I moved so fast, hit all the pressure points on the goblin's bodies, which put a little shock into their system, and then went behind them. Selena stood there, staring at me wide-eyed along with Tilith. Darv just whistled and patted me on the back.

"Time to move on!" I exclaimed. As we moved on, though, we were unaware of what was lurking inside this fiery cave.

**Author's Note:**

**Ah, it finally begins, the adventure into Grand Gaia! A reference to DBZ Abridged in my story if you guys spotted it. See you guys next week!**


End file.
